ABSTRACT ? CANCER RESEARCH CAREER ENHANCEMENT AND RELATED ACTIVITIES The Lurie Cancer Center (LCC) provides a comprehensive training environment to enhance the career development of cancer researchers and caregivers at all levels. Education and training at the LCC is led by Dr. John Crispino, Associate Director for Education and Training since 2012, with support of several faculty and LCC staff. The combination of substantial NIH training grant funding and dedicated philanthropic support enables numerous training opportunities for students, research fellows, clinical fellows, oncology nurses, and junior faculty. These include numerous seminar series, symposia, retreats, intramural grants, and travel awards. The LCC manages five NCI T32 grants, and trainees are further supported by four other cancer relevant T32 grants and two K12 grants. New to this cycle are a formal mentorship program for clinical trainees and the Translational Bridge Initiative, which provides combined laboratory and clinical mentor oversight for selected post-doctoral fellows. In addition, there are LCC-sponsored education opportunities for health care professionals and oncologists in the Chicago area, nationally and internationally. Over the next funding period the LCC will continue to expand the ongoing activities, optimize training for precision medicine and other emerging fields and intensify efforts to increase the diversity of our trainees.